


The Seven Seas

by dracox_serdriel



Series: Her Dark Works [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Dark Emma Swan, Darkness, F/M, Flying Ship, Full Moon, Goodbyes, Hope, Land Without Magic, Magic Mirrors, Riddles, Royal Ball, Royal Feast, Smut, The Enchanted Forest, The Jolly Roger, Tree of Wisdom, Violence, Wolf's Time, coming together, fighting the darkness, relationship, treasures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracox_serdriel/pseuds/dracox_serdriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Killian burdened with Emma's darkness, they struggle to continue their quest. They approach the Apprentice and attempt to exchange the Sorcerer's belongings for a way to a Land without Magic. With promises that they'd soon have all they need, new allies appear, but can any of them be trusted?   </p><p><strong>Her Dark Works</strong> takes place in an alternate universe where Emma Swan was born and raised in the Enchanted Forest. One day, things go horribly wrong, and she abandons her birthright and throne to seek revenge on the Dark One. What happens when a woman born to be the Savior of the Realm joins forces with the Vengeful Pirate of Neverland?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pithos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma revels in her newfound freedom while Killian struggles to shoulder her darkness.

Emma woke up at dawn and watched Killian sleep. He didn't appear any different from the night previous, but she knew the burden he carried too well. It would weigh on him, even in his dreams.

As she traced the fine features of his face, something inside her swelled. For the first time in months, she experienced genuine joy, unbridled and unmarred by paranoia. It might be a temporary respite, but she didn't care. She owed it to herself and to Killian to embrace it, to let herself feel it, even if only for a little while.

"Morning, beautiful," he said. 

"Morning."

His hands explored her sluggishly, as if he was sleepy, but it was a ruse. An incredibly good facade, certainly, but she saw through it, saw the lingering melancholy he couldn't hide. It must've been his smile, or his eyes, or the distance between the two that showed her how heavy his heart was.

At least, that was what she told herself.

"You all right, love?"

"Better than all right," she replied. "Because of you."

"Is that so?" he asked with faux-innocence.

She pressed her lips to his forehead, and his hands stroked her back. She placed a kiss on his nose, playfully, before moving down to kiss him properly. Her hands rubbed his chest as she nibbled at his bottom lip, and he moaned, opening his mouth and welcoming her tongue. His tangled with hers as one of his hands came up behind her neck to hold her head in place.

Emma felt the melancholy lift from him as his other hand grabbed her ass. She pulled back, smiling at his growl of disappointment. She shifted so she straddled his chest, and his hands slid up her thighs as he licked his lips in anticipation.

She'd wanted him since she woke, but now a rush of arousal filled her stomach and spread to her center. He'd done little more than caressed her thighs, yet she was maddeningly wet and wanting. As his hands came to rest on her hips, his thumbs dove below, teasing her clit through her dampened panties.

"Gods, Emma, you're so wet."

The smile on his face warmed, and her hands felt his heart speed up, beating faster and faster, almost in sync with her own. His gloom faded away.

She gasped as her back was suddenly on the bed. Killian had flipped them, and he crushed his lips against hers and grinded his knee between her legs. She arched her back and gasped, loving the friction.

Sleepiness was certainly no longer bogging him down. His fingers tended to her nipples as he kissed his way down her neck. She nudged boxers down, and, taking the hint, he knelt over her and stripped them both bare. 

She reached up to kiss him. He brought himself over her, his knees spreading her legs, and he slid two fingers inside. When he crooked them, he hit that spot that made her see stars.

"Killian!" she shouted as her hips bucked of their own accord.

She fisted a hand in his hair and dragged him into another kiss. He felt so damn good, his skin hot against hers, his fingers inside of her, his tongue and teeth all over her. But she couldn't handle an hour of teasing foreplay. No, she wanted him this instant, no holding back.

Their lips broke apart as they both panted for air.

"Killian, please..."

His thumb hovered over her clit, and she lifted her hips off the bed, seeking his touch. He moved back with her, denying her, and a wicked smirk appeared on his face.

"Killian," she pleaded again.

"Yes, love?"

His fingers slid in and out of her before hitting that spot again.

"Don't make me beg, Killian."

"Perish the thought."

She saw the fire in his eyes. He wanted to play, and he wanted it badly. He nipped down her chest, immediately quelling the pain with his tongue or lips, pumping her with his fingers. He moved at such a leisurely pace it'd be tomorrow before he'd finally take her.

His free hand suddenly went to her breast, and his mouth followed, lavishing attention on her nipples and flooding her already-wet folds as she arched into him.

"Killian! Killian..."

"Someone's impatient this morning."

"You're going to make me beg, aren't you?"

He pulled out of reach again, and her skin cooled as the air reached her sweat and his saliva. She grabbed his shoulder and ass to pull him down, but he resisted her. All the while, his thumb lightly tapped her clit, and he maintained a dawdling pace with his fingers.

He was loving this, so she crumbled. She begged, "Killian, please. Please..."

"Please, what, love?"

"Captain," she groaned.

"Oh, so it's Captain now, is it?" he asked with a cheeky grin. "Tell you what, Swan. I'll give you exactly what you want, but next time, my way."

"Yes."

"Are you certain?" he asked. "Because your Captain will have you groveling before him." 

He licked his bottom lip as he studied her face, his fingers still rubbing her as he awaited her response. Her entire body ached for more, and her skin burned with his touch. She could only imagine how much teasing he'd put her through during 'his way,' but the thought of him surging inside her eclipsed all that.

She must've taken too long thinking because he captured her in another kiss, this time deep and hard and desperate, mirroring his tongue with his fingers inside her. Mewling sounds bubbled out of her, catching between her lips and his, and her mind went completely blank.

"Killian... Captain, please, yes!"

His eyes were black with lust, and he quickly removed his hand, shifting away from her, leaving her feeling empty. He lifted both her legs up and over her, stroking them as he knelt between them. Then he lined himself up and pushed deeply into her. His warmth and the stretch were overwhelming, and she moaned.

"Gods, Emma, you're tight."

She didn't like that Killian was out of her reach. She wanted to run her hands over him, feel every part of him, but her legs were blocking her access. He must've sensed her disappointment because his hand slid down her left leg and nudged it, guiding it. They both made inhuman noises as her leg moved with him buried to the hilt inside her, the friction new and oddly satisfying. He kept her other leg tight to his shoulder as he draped her left leg over his right. One hand latched onto the only part of him she could reach, his hip, and the other fisted the sheets. 

He slipped out of her and pushed back in, keeping himself deep inside her, as he if he didn't want to pull out of her all the way. Her nails dug into his hip, urging him to go faster, but he eased into it, building up speed, drawing himself a little farther out each time. He slid his free hand under her ass to change the angle, and when he pushed back into her this time she gasped as he hit her G-spot dead on.

He hit that spot again, and her head went back as her body arched in pleasure. His hands clutched her flesh, and when she looked up at him, she saw his head thrown back and his eyes shut, his teeth grinding to suppress his own moans.

"Don't stop," she said. "Captain, look at me. I want to see you, to hear you."

His eyes snapped open, and he smiled, no doubt enjoying the view. He sped up, letting himself groan and shout, her name spilling from his lips like a blessing and a curse all at once.

Then he leaned forward slightly, and she felt her body teetering on the edge, ready to burst around him. He was now pulling out of her almost completely before slamming back inside her, filling her to the brim.

She screamed his name as his pace became punishing, and her climax abruptly crashed over her. Her entire body tensed and relaxed as her walls fluttered and clenched over his cock. His pace slowed, drawing out her orgasm, and when she finally came back to her senses, he was still going.

"Killian..." she breathed.

"Shhhh, love," he said.

He released her right leg, and she let it drop to her side, the afterglow still burning. He pulled out of her to adjust, dragging his tongue along her neck, supporting his weight on his forearms. 

Relieved that she could finally reach him, she kissed him fiercely and explored his back and face before running her fingers through his hair. Her legs wrapped around him, and he drove himself inside again, this time grappling with her, keeping her close. He snaked one hand down to the oversensitive bundle of nerves between them, wasting no time and escalating to an exhilarating pace.

She met his thrusts with her own, groaning and gasping into his mouth and muttering his name like a prayer. She felt full, but not in the physical sense, but rather completed, whole again after falling apart for so long under the weight of the Dark One.

He put his forehead against hers. She stared into his eyes, realizing how close he was, but he was holding out. Resisting his own release until she came undone beneath him again, and just like that, she burst. She felt herself floating away, emptied of her burdens, nothing in the wide world but her and him.

Killian followed her this time, his seed spilling inside her as he screamed her name, his hips shuddering once or twice more before he collapsed over her, his weight pinning her to the bed.

"How do you keep surprising me?" she asked as she pushed the beads of sweat off his face.

He smiled and replied, "Was just about to ask you the same thing, love. Speaking of which..."

They curled up, spooning, and he nestled into her neck, his lips grazing her shoulder then her cheek before coming to rest above her ear.

"Quick rest before we do things my way," he whispered. 

If her skin wasn't already red with effort, she would've blushed with anticipation from head to toe.

* * *

Killian held Emma close. They'd spent the whole day in bed, only begrudgingly leaving to retrieve a few morsels before crawling under fresh sheets.

The night before, he'd dreamt about all the horrible things he'd survived, mixed up with all the terrible things he'd done. When he woke, he felt angry and guilty and grim, but then Emma... somehow touching her was like coming up for fresh air. He still felt grim, guilty, and pissed off, but he also had hope and joy and pleasure at his fingertips. 

He might've tormented her a little more than usual during his way, but he needed her to need him, to beg him, to cling to him like a life preserver. Her touch was the only remedy in the world to him, and he indulged in every part of her, every inch of her body, every corner of her soul.

It wasn't a cure, but it was more than a short reprieve. The darkness was still there, obscuring his heart, but now it was like a cloud overcasting the sun, rather than a total eclipse as it had been.

As much as he reveled in their adventures, he knew they'd need to focus on something. They'd have to return to their quest for a Land without Magic.

She slept in his arms. His eyes drifted to the Bonsai Tree on the windowsill and a thought occurred to him. He smiled before he fell asleep, a plan forming in his mind.

 

Emma woke him with breakfast: hot meat, cold cheese, and prepared fruit. She must've snuck out of bed while he slept to prepare it.

"You're spoiling me, Swan," he said as he joined her at the table.

"Once upon a time, you had a cook to prepare your meals and a man who brought them to you," she said. "I haven't forgotten their sacrifice, Captain. Or yours, Killian."

He smiled, and they ate in silence for the next few minutes.

"That magic hat and box," he began. "They're from a powerful sorcerer, are they not?"

"Yeah, the Sorcerer."

"Perhaps it's time we look him up," he suggested. "If his hat can suck in the likes of that giant bat and Hades himself, surely he can send us on to a Land without Magic."

"No one's seen the Sorcerer for centuries," she said. "Longer, probably."

"If he's not around, then, where'd you get the hat?"

"From his Apprentice," she replied. "I asked him to send me to my family, but he couldn't. He gave me the Sorcerer's Box and explained how to use it on the Dark One."

"I say we pay this Apprentice a visit," Killian said. "If that tree does contain his master, who better to free him?"

"Assuming he's a tree," Emma replied.

"I'm guessing this Apprentice wants the box back at the least, does he not?"

"I suppose," she said. "He lives in the kingdom of Queen Abigail and King Frederick."

"We can be there and back before lunch," he said.

"We could, but..." she said. "What you did for me the other day, taking on some of my darkness, it's... I don't know what it's done, but I feel better. When I used magic to repair the helm and deck - "

"Much obliged for that," he interjected.

"It was the least I could do," she said. "But using my power as the Dark One, I could feel it brewing inside me again."

"Best if you avoid using it, then," he said, his hand grasping one of hers. "I don't recognize the names, I'm afraid. Which kingdom is this again?"

"Queen Abigail and King Frederick," she replied. "You might know it as the Kingdom of King Midas. He stepped down only last year." 

"Ah, indeed. That's five days of hard sailing," he said. "We're low on supplies. We should restock immediately."

"Speaking of," she said, "I need to talk with Ingrid about getting those dark objects back in the hold."

"Aye, love," he said. "Might I suggest replenishing our stores first? There's a port in your kingdom we can reach by the afternoon."

* * *

Emma agreed to restock the Jolly Roger before contacting Ingrid. Since she improved the barrier spell on the ship, they couldn't dock at the harbor, as the Jolly was invisible. So they took the gig to port, purchased supplies, and took loads of cargo back to the ship over and over again, till well-past dusk.

They caused quite a stir. Not only did they spend a large amount of coin, which attracted enough attention, but someone also recognized Emma. They set sail as soon as they got the last of their purchases aboard the ship. 

The last thing she needed was her sister sending word to her about some formal royal event that she'd promised to attend on her last visit.

 

They spent the next five days at sea. She made a point not to fixate on finding a way to a Land without Magic, though. For the first time since she met Killian, her heart wasn't heavy with revenge or darkness, and she took full advantage of it, enjoying her time with him. She shared affections freely, and it felt like they were a new couple, rather than two broken people thrown together by circumstance. She was ecstatic.

She saw how tired Killian was, and it did worry her. For the most part, he was somber but putting up a strong front to hide it. When he thought she wasn't looking, he let his feelings, his weariness, wash over him. He only seemed truly happy was when they were intimate. Not just during sex, though. Whenever they were curled up in bed, standing together at the helm, or indulged in a deep conversation, the shadow lifted from his eyes.

They exchanged tales of their adventures that they hadn't shared before while drinking rum and scotch and eating all the goods they purchased from the bakery before they went off. She discovered that Killian knew how to cook when he offered to make dinner one night. The end result was three hours in the galley, taking turns feeding one another the seven divine courses he crafted.

"My father was a barkeep," he explained. "My mom was gone, so my brother and I were always at the tavern. The crowds at night weren't safe for children, even if we were hiding under the bar. So he arranged for the chefs to mind us during the rowdier hours, and in exchange, my brother and I assisted them. I picked up a few things, but I haven't had much opportunity to share it since."

She felt herself falling for him, and she held back. Love was strength, but she was still the Dark One. She thought about how bad things got for Belle when Rumpel began to lose it. They didn't know he was plotting to get rid of Henry, but something was definitely up. Belle suffered considerably, distraught and confused, and Emma didn't want to see that happen to Killian because of her. Keeping a mortal man that close to her heart was dangerous for him, and she couldn't risk losing him. So she gave him everything, but she held back on her own emotions to protect him. 

At least, that's what she told herself.

* * *

Killian found a safe place to drop anchor, and they took the gig into the harbor. Assuming her map was correct, they had considerable distance to cover, which meant they'd be gone for a week at least. So Emma, knowing this land better than he, wrangled a respectable dockworker to protect the gig in the meantime. Then they rented horses and rode until nightfall.

For the past week, she kept him afloat, somehow burning out the darkness every time it crept up on him. Sometimes she kept him busy by asking him to do things for her, and other times she drew him close and kissed it away. It was like being at the helm in a storm, the ship rising and tossing with great waves, rebuffed by the wind, the ground jerking and his legs floundering. And Emma, Emma was like landing in the eye of the storm, a dead calm in a sea of unending tempest. 

He wondered, dimly, if she knew what he was going through, or if she just had that was just how she was, swooping in at the right moment.

The darkness took its toll, but he'd happily sail the Seven Seas across each of the Seven Forbidden Realms if that was her desire.

Each night, they made camp, and she curled around him, coaxing him into a dreamless sleep.

 

On the afternoon of the fourth day, they arrived outside the Apprentice's abode, and Killian lingered by the fence where they tied the horses. For all intents and purposes, the plot of land was a small farm, complete with sheep and herb garden, but he didn't like the feel of the place. It seemed steeped in secrets.

Regardless, Emma approached and knocked on the door. He stood next to her as they waited, wrapping his arm around her waist absentmindedly, and she put her head on his shoulder, sighing in his ear.

Not long after, the door popped open, and an old man with long, gray hair and matching shaggy beard greeted them with a broomstick in his hand and a brimming smile on his face.

"I was wondering when you would arrive," he said.

"You were expecting us?" Emma asked.

"I sensed you coming," he replied. "I also sensed that you are at a loss over your family. Why don't you come inside for some tea? I'll explain everything."


	2. Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian meet with the Apprentice and learn of a promising lead. As they return to the Jolly Roger, they discover they're being followed.

The Apprentice's home was rustic and welcoming, so Emma settled into her seat at his scrubbed wooden table. Killian wasn't quite at ease, but he relaxed a bit when the old man poured them tea and offered them biscuits.

"I'm Captain Killian Jones," he said when the Apprentice finally sat with them at the table. "And this is Emma Swan, Savior of the Realm."

"I'm glad to have you both at my table," the Apprentice replied. "And might I say, Emma Swan, I am very pleased to meet you at last."

She gave him a quizzical look and said, "We've met before."

He smiled and said, "On my word, had we met a hundred years ago, I would've remembered."

She took out the Sorcerer's Box and Hat and placed them on the table. Killian likewise revealed the Bonsai tree. The Apprentice's face lit up with joy.

"You gave me this box," she said.

"The Sorcerer's Hat has been missing for decades," the Apprentice replied. "I sought it for many years until the Sorcerer sent word that there was no need. He told me it would find its way into the right hands at the right time, and I see that it did."

"So is it safe to assume that the Sorcerer is not currently trapped in this tree?" Killian asked.

The Apprentice replied, "The Sorcerer has indeed been ensnared by powerful magic, though not entirely contained. As to the where and how, I cannot say."

"Listen, mate," Killian said. "We're looking for a way to reach a Land without Magic. I thought you might be more amenable to aid in our quest if we returned your master's belongings."

"I'm sorry," the Apprentice said. "I cannot transport you to that realm, but you need not concern yourself with such requests. You'll soon have all you that require for your journey."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I received word from the Sorcerer not four weeks ago, and he assured me that you would have all you require to reach a Land without Magic by the last day of the full moon, three days hence."

"Did he perchance leave a more detailed message?" Killian asked.

"I'm afraid not," the Apprentice replied. "But the Sorcerer doesn't provide such information unless he is certain of the course of events. He knew a long time ago that you would acquire not only the tree but also the long lost hat and box. If he says that you will have what you need, then you shall."

"Apologies, mate, but our bloody search has been on a while. Some old man tells us it'll be all squared away in a matter of days, and I find myself skeptical," Killian said. 

"With magic, many things are possible," the Apprentice said simply.

Emma's anger was bubbling. This man spoke in riddles, just like that cursed Tree of Wisdom, and she didn't like it. Didn't he know that she needed to leave this realm? Didn't he realize that this wasn't a game to her?

"It doesn't matter if we've met or not," she said. "In exchange for these items, you will help us get to this other realm, to my son."

"I have no desire to take any of these items," the Apprentice said. "They are all exactly where they belong, with you. The Sorcerer told me that you'll have all you need by the end of the full moon, and you will depart for that realm before the new moon."

"Do we arrive?" Emma asked. "Do we find my parents? My son?"

"I do not know," the Apprentice replied. "You must understand, I do not have the Second Sight. The Sorcerer has the gift, but our contact is limited. He would not waste that time deceiving you."

Killian put his hand on her knee under the table, sensing her anger rearing up like a snake inside her. His warm touch subdued her briefly, but she couldn't hold back the torrent of fury aching to burst out of her.

She knew the Apprentice wasn't lying, but plenty of people spouted falsehoods that they believed true. He believed what he said, but she couldn't accept that things would suddenly come together because someone said so. With the darkness hanging over her, there was no time to waste. Killian suffered to give her this reprieve, and she saw him pay that price every day since.

Killian's hand squeezed her thigh, and she focused on her breathing to calm herself. Once they left this realm, she would be free of the Dark One, and neither she nor her pirate would need to shoulder its burden any longer. 

"Emma," the Apprentice said. "I understand your apprehension, but time and time alone can prove that what I said is true. But should you mistrust a kind old stranger, than perhaps an audience with the Seer would - "

The very sound of the ward _Seer_ burned through the last of her restraint, her patience, her good will. She lashed out and launched herself at him, lunging across the table and scattering its contents. Her hands closed around his neck, choking him. He grabbed at her arms to loosen her hold on him, but he made no other attempt to defend himself. Instead, his face filled with fear and disbelief, and her rage blossomed into euphoria. This man was the Apprentice to a formidable sorcerer, yet she held his life in her hands without using magic. She smiled as the anger that she worked so hard to repress gave her that sense of power and control she'd lost the day Henry disappeared into that mirror.

Henry. He had been her anchor, her conscience, but not this time. This man spoke to her in riddles and empty promises, and then he suggested consulting the _Seer_ , the very reason she'd lost her family in the first place. Had the Seer not shared her prediction with the Dark One, she wouldn't have lost her son, her parents, or Neal.

"Swan," Killian said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

He must've stood up at some point, but she hadn't noticed. His touch grounded her, and she realized that had she not lost so much, she wouldn't have found him. If the Seer hadn't shared her prediction with the Dark One, Emma never would've met Killian. Or worse, she would've met him as an enemy, as a pirate captain to defeat. Her hands relaxed, enough to allow the Apprentice to breath, but she didn't release him.

"Swan, you don't want to kill this man," Killian said. "If he's dead and his predictions incorrect, you won't be able to kill him a second time, nor will you have the opportunity to extract any additional information he may possess."

It was like he knew exactly what she needed to hear. He was right. Letting the Apprentice live was the sensible choice.

"Love, whatever it is you're feeling in this moment," Killian continued. "However much you think you need to do this, you don't. And one day, regardless of what unfolds over the next month, once you've had time and space to consider what you've done, I fear that you will regret killing this man. Worse, I fear that you will blame me for not stopping you. He's done you no wrong, Swan."

His words hit her like a bucket of ice, and she dropped her hands and backed away, ashamed. She'd almost strangled a man for talking with her over tea and saying a few things she didn't like. What would Henry think?

"I'm sorry," she said to the Apprentice, and she meant it. She was sorry she tried to kill him and even more sorry that she enjoyed it. "I'm just... I'm sorry. Goodbye."

Then she ran out of the little house to her horse.

* * *

Killian wasn't sure what to say after Emma raced outside. The Apprentice was supposed to be a powerful wizard, but something about their encounter gave him the impression that he wasn't going to chase after them in retaliation. But he felt the need to defend Emma, to explain.

"That's not her," Killian said. "She has a good heart. You might not see it, but - "

The Apprentice interrupted, "She passed her test."

"Her test?" Killian repeated.

"Every Dark One that has ever existed acquired that power through an act of murder," he said. "Until Emma Swan, who took the power through an act of love and protection. The darkness is a heavy burden, but it hasn't stained her soul."

"You're telling me this entire thing was a bloody test?" Killian asked. "To what end?"

The old man gave him a weak smile. He gathered up the hat, box, and tree as he replied, "That, I cannot say, but she rejected the darkest impulse, which means there's still hope." He handed the objects over and added, "These are meant to be with you now." 

Killian took them and asked, "What if she only resisted because I intervened? Had I not been here, you may very well be dead."

"We all resist the darkness in our own ways. Some seek solitude, others company. Some perform brave acts of heroism, others humbly sweep the floor. You were able to intervene because you were with her. Though you seem to think otherwise, that was neither chance nor fate. Emma Swan chose you, Killian Jones. I don't wish to be rude, but I fear if you do not take your leave now, she may think I've captured you and return to rescue you at my expense."

"Aye, she would," Killian replied. "Thank you."

That meant that Emma resisted the darkness with Killian. He wasn't sure of its implications, but he felt certain that it was true.

He pushed through the door and made haste across the field, careful not to drop anything. Emma had untied the horses and was waiting with a concerned look on her face, but it faded away when she saw him.

"Forgot a few things, love," he said.

She dragged him into a kiss, knocking the contents of his arms to the ground, and he wrapped his arms around her, suddenly blissful.

"I suggest a nearby inn," he said, lifting her chin with his hand. "Immediately."

"Took the words out of my mouth."

He mounted his horse as she stowed the hat, the box, and the tree. Then she climbed onto her steed, and they rode to the next town to rent a room. They could've continued and covered more ground, but if the kiss was any indication, Emma wasn't interested in travel right now. She needed to blow off steam, light up the darkness, and for that, they required a sturdy bed. 

Well, perhaps required was a strong word. They preferred a sturdy bed for the very, very long night ahead.

 

They left the inn mid-morning the next day, riding on until they had to make camp for the night. They repeated this the next day, setting up a small tent and fire before dusk. He noticed her spirits had lifted considerably since her attempt on the Apprentice's life, but he feared that that would soon come to an end.

It was, after all, the last night of the full moon, and tomorrow he would likely wake to find a very ornery Emma Swan next to him, seething and ready to lash out. As he folded her into his arms, he poured tenderness over her, lavishing her with sleepy kisses as she relaxed into her dreams. He followed not long after.

A howl woke him. He was still dark outside, but it was much later, as there was just a hint of smoke, which meant the last embers of the fire were gone. Dawn mustn't be far off. He closed his eyes, hoping to sleep more before it was time to ride on.

Then another howl sounded, closer this time. There were no return howls, so this wolf must be alone. But the horses whined restlessly. He couldn't blame them. Being tied down with a wolf nearby would make him whimper, too.

He got up and went to them, ready to scare off the predator should it come too near. Both steeds calmed in his presence, and he looked up to the sky, wondering if a Land without Magic had stars like theirs. They'd be different constellations, assuming there were stars at all over there. And the moon. What if the other realm had no moon? How would they track the tides?

The smile faded from his face. He was standing the middle of the woods under the third night of the full moon, the last night of Wolf's Time. 

And the lone, howling wolf was closing in. 

"Bloody hell," he said harshly. 

How could he be so foolish? They should've rode until they came to an inn with a stable, where they and their horses would be safe.

"Emma! Emma!" he shouted. "Emma!"

Before he could loose the horses, a large gray object raced into the clearing they used to set up camp, knocking the tent over and crashing into a tree.   
This was a werewolf, larger than a horse and as fiendishly smart as any villain. He reached for his cutlass, forgetting that he was in his pajamas and therefore not wearing his belt. He stood staring down a werewolf with nothing but his dashing good looks and his cutting wit.

Oh, no, this wouldn't do.

Emma rolled out of the tent, her hands up as she walked sideways to stand next to Killian.

"Morning, Swan."

"It's not morning yet. Another hour at least before the sun comes up," she said. "More than enough time for the rest of the pack to converge on us."

"Sure you can shoo the beast away," he said. 

"I don't speak werewolf, Killian."

"I'd suggest scaring it away, but I'm fairly certain that would result in my demise, one way or another," he said.

"I won't let that happen."

"STOP!" someone shouted. "STOP! DON'T!"

The man speaking was out of breath from running, and he came to a halt beside the wolf with no fear in his eyes. He carried a bright red cloak in his hands, and he threw it over her, like she was an old friend. Killian blinked, and the wolf was no longer a beast, but a woman.

"Bloody hell," he said.

"I'll say," the man replied. "About time we caught up with you two. We've been tracking you for months, since a few days after you left. Dare I say it, unicorns are easier to find."

The man dropped his hood, revealing his face: Robin Hood. The woman stood, her cloak the only thing covering her nude form. Once he realized she was Red, he averted his eyes.

"Robin, Red," he said politely.

"Why were you chasing us?" Emma asked.

"Chasing? No, not chasing," Robin replied. 

"Tracking," Red said. "We sent letters and messages, but as far as we could tell, none of them got to you. The only way to speak with you was to seek you out."

"And now's the time to explain why," Killian said.

"Because we, too, must go to this Land without Magic that you spoke of," Robin explained.

* * *

Not long after, they all sat around a new fire, dressed in traveling attire, sharing a breakfast of bread and ham as dawn faded into day.

"We did as you suggested," Red said to Killian. "Spoke with a fairy. The Blue Fairy, she's an old friend. Robin and I asked her if she could locate Mulan and our children."

"She told us Pan sent them to a Land without Magic," Robin added. "She also said there weren't many people who had the power to reach that place. She knew of only two: Pan and, well, you, Emma."

"She told you wrong," Emma replied. "I've been trying to get there for years. I'm no closer than when I started."

"Ah, but she also gave me this," Robin said, producing a shard from a looking glass. "She told me it was from a portal that once led to that land."

Emma's eyes lit up. She said, "Are you sure?"

"Blue said it can't open a portal anymore, but it can be used to navigate to that realm. Then she told us to go get this," Red replied as she took out a golden compass. "The Magic Compass."

"When Blue told us, I remembered Will Scarlet mentioning it to you before you left," Robin added.

"But the giant destroyed it," Killian said. "I saw him crush it and swallow it."

"Ah, well, apparently that was a ruse," Robin said.

"A _what_?" Emma asked. 

"A ploy," Red replied. 

"I know what you mean," Emma said. "I was ready to flay the giants alive - "

"Speaking purely in the figurative sense," Killian interjected.

"If it makes you feel any better, he regretted his actions," Robin said. "The giant, Anton. He came down the beanstalk looking for you and found us instead. He told us he was wrong about you two, and we promised to get that compass to you."

"Bloody hell," Killian said. "The Tree of Wisdom spoke of three things required for our journey."

"And the Apprentice said we'd have everything we'd need by tonight," Emma said. "Looks like he was right. We need to get to the Jolly Roger."

* * *

Robin and Red had been traveling without horses, so they doubled up and rode to the next renting stable. They had to pay extra to drop them at the harbor stables, but Killian saw it as a worthy investment. 

Killian was wary of the woman-wolf for obvious reasons, but as a woman, she was polite, kind, and fiercely protective. He warmed up to both of them on their four-day trek to the harbor, and he had no reservations taking them aboard his ship.

Emma went with him to claim the gig, and Kip, the dockworker they hired to mind the boat, arranged to have it readied at the first available slip.

It only took a few hours, but they had to wait there for Red and Robin, but it gave them some time to watch the comings and goings of the docks, a pastime which Killian had loved as a child.

Two men ran across the docks, loaded with bags and boxes far too heavy for them. Young would-be sailors - boys and girls, really - were working along the slips, checking the ropes and the knots. Dockworkers were loading and unloading ships and boats alike, from barrels of wine to skeins of fabric. He considered the vessels docked here, and, going by their flags, there was at least one from each kingdom of the Enchanted Forest, not to mention the ten others that weren't of this realm at all.

His heart sunk slightly. He sailed the Jolly Roger as a pirate ship, a vessel with no kingdom, because of the cowardly king that he served centuries ago. But during his time with Emma, he had met kings and queens who were noble and who cared about their people, rulers who deserved the loyalties pledged to them. If he was in the service of the Savior of the Realm, then so was his ship. Perhaps it was time to consider flying a new flag.

"St-stop!" someone huffed.

Killian turned to see that the two overburdened men had come to their slip. They were both wearing hooded traveling attire and bent over, catching their breath, so he couldn't see their faces.

"Are you speaking to us?" Killian asked, his hand going to the hilt of his cutlass.

"It's okay, Killian," Emma said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "It's my fault, I forgot to tell you."

"Miss... Swan... said..." one of them huffed.

"Don't hurt yourself, mate," he said. He turned to Emma and asked, "Forgot to tell me, what, exactly?"

"Sidney contacted me right after we met the Apprentice," she replied. "Senior returned to the Dark Palace, but they had to flee. He asked for a safe place to stay until we were ready to travel to the other realm, so I told them to meet us at the docks. I meant to tell you about it right away, but - "

"It's all right, love," he replied. "There were plentiful distractions at the time."

"We've got two others we're waiting on," Killian replied. "We'll formalize the arrangements once we're aboard."

"Thank you," Sidney said.

"I do have one question," Killian said. "You were in my brig, Senior, and no one could find the Jolly Roger, save for one of your blood relations. Relations which you insisted you didn't have in this realm. So how did you get out?"

"My wife," he replied. "She'd given me a necklace with a red pendant. I thought it was a sign that she still cared, but it was some kind of blood magic, a way to find me even though we're not blood kin. She let me out, explained everything, and then told me I'd never see our daughter again because I betrayed her. Then she sent me away. I smashed it afterwards, along with everything else she ever gave me. I'm so sorry, Captain."

Before he could reply, Red and Robin joined them at the slip, laden with goods for their journey. Between their four new passengers and their supplies, he had to make two trips with the gig. The first with Emma, Red, and Senior, the second with Robin and Sidney.

He was hesitant to allow Senior aboard, and he knew very little about Sidney, though the man did warn them of Zelena's and Cora's plans. He did, however, trust Red and Robin, so he asked them to keep an eye on their two new guests. He also warned all of them that the hold would be off limits, so they'd have to secure all their belongings elsewhere.

They spent much of the day stowing cargo and discussing sleeping arrangements. The Jolly Roger had three other cabins besides his own, but he didn't want Senior or Sidney to have that kind of privacy. So they all agreed to use the other quarters for storage, as it made their luggage easier to fetch when needed, and he assigned berths in the general crew's sleeping deck. He offered Red the third mate's cabin, but she insisted on sleeping in a bunk with the others, only using it for privacy when changing.

As the sun went down, he invited them to dine on the deck under the stars, a sort of welcome to the ship. He served anything that would go off soon, including milk and bread, and they made conversation about irrelevant things. He participated here and there, but for the most part, his mind was elsewhere.

Emma had contacted Ingrid about returning the dark objects to the Jolly Roger, and the deck picnic was merely a way to distract their guests and keep them from going below until she had done her work. It was simple enough work with the help of a powerful ally, but Killian worried. Unpredictable things happened with magic, and they always seemed to strike when least expected.

Like the moment after he slew the Crocodile. Emma had been in his arms, safe and alive, and he was ready to tell her he cared for her, that he'd protect her and travel with her. But then the darkness descended, and everything changed.

"Is Emma all right?" Red asked.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Killian replied defensively. 

"I assumed she'd be here," Red said.

"Aye, she will."

Not long after, Emma joined them, dressed in simple slacks and tunic, and he smiled when he realized it was one of his.

"Welcome aboard," she said. "You can go down below now if you'd like."

"We couldn't before?" Robin asked, one of his eyebrows rising. 

"The Captain here said he'd make sure you didn't," she replied. "I should warn you, I've sealed the hold with a protection barrier. If you try to go down there, it'll set off an alarm and throw you back several feet."

"What exactly is it you have in your hold?" Robin asked. "I normally wouldn't pry, but with all these arrangements, I have to ask."

"A large cache of the most dark and dangerous objects in all the realms," Killian replied nonchalantly. "Taken from the vault of the Dark Castle."

"You're taking them with us?" Sidney asked, aghast. 

"Aye," Killian replied.

"Taking them where?" Robin asked. "If you take magical objects to a Land without Magic, then they'll stop working, won't they?"

"No," Sidney replied.

"What do you mean, no?" Killian asked.

"The Dark One and Regina wanted to know everything about that realm," Sidney said. "They asked questions about its customs, its people, but mostly they wanted to know if anyone there could come here. When I was the mirror, I saw that there was indeed someone who had such power."

"Someone who can travel between realms?" Emma asked.

"She couldn't, but she had a pair of Ruby Slippers that could take you anywhere," Sidney replied. "She received them from a wizard after defeating an enemy of Oz. She used them to return home but couldn't send them back to Oz. Not unless she desired to return herself. My point is, if you bring magical artifacts into that realm, they retain their abilities."

"Bloody hell," Killian muttered.

"So, they retain all magical properties?" Emma asked. 

"Not entirely," Sidney replied. "The Ruby Slippers were unique in that their abilities were maintained. Magic is normally unpredictable in that realm."

"Could we destroy magic artifacts there without creating dangerous remnants?" she asked. 

"Actually, yes, it'd be much safer, certainly," Sidney replied. "Which leads me to a personal request from you, Miss Swan."

Sidney took out a bag and produced the fragment of a mirror. He handed it to her.

"Zelena's minions broke this," he said. "My mirror. The mirror I was trapped inside, I mean. I gathered up the pieces, hoping that you could restore it."

"You want her to restore your prison?" Killian asked.

"This time it won't be a prison," Sidney replied. "Henry here helped you with Cora and Zelena, did he not? And from what these two have told me, they've also contributed. In exchange for taking me to a Land without Magic, I want to offer my services as the Magic Mirror."

"Sidney, I can't do that to you," Emma said. "Once we're in that realm, my magic will be gone, and I might not be able to get you out."

"You could enchant something to free me."

"A wish made you the Magic Mirror as a trick," Emma said. "A punishment."

"But I was useful," he replied. "I was useful to Regina. And later the Dark One. As the Magic Mirror, I was trapped, yes, but I could visit any realm so long as it had at least one mirror. I was able to go to a Land without Magic and discover its secrets. From what I saw there, you will need my help."

"What does that mean?" Killian asked. "What aid could we possibly attain from a mirror once we walk in that realm ourselves?"

"You don't understand!" Sidney said. "This land, it's full of strange customs."

"Like what?" Robin asked.

"You could all be arrested," Sidney said. "The Captain for his cutlass. Miss Swan, for her sword. Robin for his quiver and bow, and the Lady Red for her long knives."

"You're saying that we could be arrested for simply walking around with our weapons?" Robin asked. "That's absurd."

"That's exactly my point," Sidney replied. "If you went ashore dressed as you are, you would be thrown in jail and your weapons confiscated. I'm certain that there is far more than just that. Without someone from that realm to guide you, you have no hope of finding your loved ones. Not unless you have the Magic Mirror."

"You'd really do that?" Emma asked. "Become trapped in a mirror and taken to another realm, all to help strangers find their lost loved ones?"

"Miss Swan, you freed me from the mirror in the first place," he replied. "And this man, Regina's father, he saved my life when Zelena's minions attacked. You are no strangers to me. Once, a long time ago, I was a genie. I was unhappy, yes, but I had magic. The siege of the Dark Palace made me realize that living as a man without magic in a realm like the Enchanted Forest was... unwise. But as the mirror, I can repay you, and once that is done, I can start a new life as a man without magic to threaten me."

"The man sounds decided, Swan," Killian said.

"He does," she replied. "I promise you, Sidney, that this glass will not contain you forever. I will find a way to free you, even in a Land without Magic."

"My lady," Sidney replied, bowing and presenting her with the bag.

Killian watched in awe as Emma reassembled the mirror, making it whole once again.

"Tell me your wish," she said to Sidney. "The exact words. I need to tap into the power of that wish to do this."

Sidney replied, "I said, 'I wish to be with you forever, to look upon your face always, to never leave your side.'"

There a rush of light, the colors changing: red, blue, green, and black. Then he had to look away as it became blinding white, and when he opened his eyes, Sidney was gone. She tapped on the mirror, and it broke into six perfect pieces. She waved her hand, and each piece had its own wooded frame and cover.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled.

"You can say that again," Red commented. 

"Sidney?" Emma said to one of the mirrors. "Can you hear me?"

"I can," he replied. "This is... much bigger than last time."

"Well, now you've got six mirrors," she replied. "One for each of us, and one for the ship."

"I'll leave it out in the open," Killian said. "Perhaps by the helm? That way he won't always be in the dark."

"Much obliged," the Magic Mirror replied.


	3. Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma make preparations with their new allies, making a final stop before attempting to leave the Enchanted Forest.

Emma woke the next morning to Killian teasing her lips with his finger. She smiled.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Morning, Captain," she replied as she opened her eyes.

"Normally I'd suggest a few more of last night's antics," he said. "But if the Apprentice was right, we should have what we need now to go find your son."

She sat up, not bothering to clutch the sheets when they fell away from her naked torso. He followed, wrapping his arms around her and covering her with the blankets.

"Unusual resolve for so early in the morning," she commented before she kissed him.

"Couldn't have you getting cold, love." 

She almost said, 'Why are you so good to me?' But then she realized what his answer would be, and she resisted. He desired her, wanted to bed her, but he also wanted to make her happy by reuniting her with her son.

He was a good man, even with her darkness seated in his heart. Sometimes she wondered if he was too good for her.

"Sidney is already searching," Killian said after a long silence. "For Henry and the others. But he also said that, since we're using the portal that sent your family to this other realm, we'll arrive near where they did, in the closest large body of water."

"When did you talk with Sidney?"

"Middle of last night," he replied. "I went to check on the other passengers then up to the helm for a bit."

"Speaking of the others, they must be awake."

"Aye, love, we should get dressed."

They dressed and went to the galley, only to find the others gathered in the mess, eating toast and eggs.

"Will you be joining us, Captain and Miss Swan?" Robin asked.

"Aye," he said, dragging her into the mess.

"We made some for you," Red said, offering toast and pork.

"Thank you," Emma said.

They sat together on one of the hard benches, and Emma realized how lucky she was to have a seat at the Captain's table all this time.

"Not to be ungrateful for the hospitality," Robin said. "But Red and I are both quite anxious to get to this Land without Magic, as are you, I'm sure."

"You mentioned that to travel to this other realm, you needed three things," Red said. "Robin has the shard, and I have the compass. So, what is the third thing?"

"I've been working on that," Emma replied. "The exact words of the Tree of Wisdom were, 'She must cut away what she always casts, which will take her there with guidance from the remnants of the looking glass portal and the Magic Compass.'"

"She?" Senior asked. "Who is 'she'?"

"The question was, 'How can Emma Swan and Killian Jones travel to a Land without Magic?'" Killian replied. "Debated over the bloody phrasing for hours. The 'she' must refer to Emma, but what it's referring to? We don't know."

"Might I suggest asking the mirror?" Senior suggested. "He might be able to make sense of the riddle."

Senior placed his handheld mirror on the table, opened. Instead of a reflection, Sidney's face appeared in a purple mist.

"She must cut away what she always casts," Sidney repeated. "When I look into this other realm, I see a dark figure carrying children from their bedrooms to Neverland."

"A dark figure?" Killian asked. "Do you mean Pan's shadow?"

"I'm not sure," Sidney replied. "But whoever or whatever it is can fly."

She shook her head. All this time, she was a fool. The answer had always been right in front of her. 

"Of course," Emma said. "The tree said I need to cut away what I've always cast, but I couldn't always cast magic. I was born with it, but I wasn't able to use it, not on purpose, until I was about ten. It's obvious... the tree wasn't referring to my magic at all, but my shadow. I cut it away, like Pan did his, and it becomes separate from me for a time. Then all we have to do is give it the compass and the shard!"

* * *

Killian's heart beat hard in his chest. After all this time, they finally everything they needed. He forced himself to be happy and excited while pushing down his insecurities. He reminded himself that going to a Land without Magic wasn't the end of the journey. Once there, they'd have to find those they'd lost, and since Emma wouldn't have her magic, he'd be her best hope, next to Sidney.

He forced himself to remember that, to hold on to that. Because once Emma was reunited with her family, he'd have to face the facts. What could he possibly be to a woman like her? What could he be to her son? What did they have in common, aside from vengeance and darkness? There was no doubt in his mind that he would lose her in this new realm, it was only a matter of time.

Robin said something that drew him back to the conversation at hand. "Carrying a child or two is vastly different from the five of us and our cargo."

"Pan's shadow carried my ship from Neverland to the Enchanted Forest many times," Killian said. "It attached itself to the sails."

"How quickly could do it?" Red asked.

"I think I know how," Emma replied. "But you all should know something. Once we're there, there's no way to return."

"Blue told us that," Robin said. "But our children are there, and Red's wife."

"Wait," the Magic Mirror said. "You can't just leave."

"Of course we can," Killian said.

"And what currency will you use when you arrive?" he asked. "How will you find those you love?"

"You said you could help with that," Robin replied.

"Indeed, I can, but I have my limits," Sidney said. "There is an artifact in this realm that will lead you to your loved ones. It's called the Blood-Globe, currently in the kingdom of King Thomas and Queen Cinderella."

"Any other suggestions, mate?" Killian asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Precious stones, diamonds, sapphires, rubies, as well as gold and silver," Sidney replied. "They have a high value in this other realm. You can sell them for currency. And images of those that you love, should any exist."

"I can help there," Emma said.

She held her hand open over the table, and a dozen short rolls of parchment appeared.

"Think about the one you're looking for," she said. "Picture a mental image of them and focus. When you're ready, touch the parchment."

Red produced three drawn images: Mulan, Lucas, and Anna. Senior likewise made one for Regina, and Robin created one for Roland. He missed these goings-on, of course, because he was too busy staring at Emma.

She touched the first scroll and a picture of a beautiful woman in her fifties appeared. At first he thought this was Snow, but she looked nothing like Emma or either of her siblings. Then he vaguely remembered a friend being sent through the portal, though he couldn't recollect her name. 

Emma continued, making pictures of her mother and father, but she stopped on her last scroll. Her hand shook, and she stood up, turned, and moved away from the table. The others had finished their scrolls, and he feared they might ambush her with questions. 

"Very good," Killian said to the others. "Everyone, on the deck for fresh air. Captain's orders."

Luckily, Red cottoned on and herded everyone out of the mess quickly. The last out was Senior, who grabbed the Magic Mirror from the table.

When they were alone, he waited for a few minutes. She was staring at the wall, and her hands were clenched into fists. He stood up and went to her.

"What is it, love?" Killian asked. When she didn't reply for a few minutes, he added, "I'm guessing this is about your boy."

"I... I don't know what he looks like," she said quietly, putting her head in her hands.

"Nonsense," he replied. "You know what your boy looks like, Swan."

"What he _looked_ like," she said. "I haven't seen him in almost three years."

"Aye, but he's still your boy," he replied. "A little older, and if he's lucky, taller, but still yours."

"How will we find him, Killian?"

"Worry not, love, I'm an expert at finding treasure," he replied. "We've got a Magic Mirror and a Magic Compass, and if you like, we can collect that globe Sidney mentioned before we go. Any chance King Thomas and Queen Cinderella are old family friends?"

She dropped her hands and turned to him. "Yes, actually, Princess Alexandra and I grew up together." She cast a wary glance at the table and added, "I don't know what he looks like anymore, Killian."

"I'll help you, Swan," he said. He brought three scrolls over to her. "The first picture should be your boy as you remember him."

"What about the other two?"

"After you've done the first," he said.

She smiled and reached out for the first scroll, her eyes unfocused. As soon as she touched it, lines spread through the page, revealing the face of a young boy with large, green-brown hazel eyes that exuded kindness and curiosity. He had brown hair and his mother's smile with the makings of his father's chin.

"He's a handsome boy, Swan," he said. "Now, this next one, think what he'd look like if, in the last three years, he's come to look a bit more like you. Lighter hair, perhaps, and your cheeks, your nose."

"My beard?" she said.

She was attempting to jest, which was a favorable sign. He replied, "The lad's only twelve. I doubt he'd have so much as a scruff."

"He'll be thirteen in three months."

"But he'll still be twelve when we find him," he said.

She swallowed hard and reached out to the second scroll, and it, too, filled with an image of a young boy, slightly older with the shine of his mother's face.

"And this last one," he said.

"If he looks more like Neal, now," Emma said. "The first thing Henry will ask is where his father is."

He wasn't sure how to comfort her. He couldn't imagine what it would be like, telling a son his father was gone. Before he could speak, she reached out for the last scroll, and a third and final image of her son appeared, with his father's nose and chin.

"There we are, love," he said. "All that's left to do is a quick stop in a friendly kingdom."

"And removing my shadow."

"Ah, any ideas on how to do that?"

"A guess, more like," she replied.

"Well, we've a few days sailing to reach the kingdom in question. Should be more than enough time to prepare, should it not?" he asked. He then offered his arm, "Shall we join the others on the deck?"

* * *

Over the next three days, she sent messages to Princess Alexandra and her parents, to Ingrid, and to her brother and sister. In fact, everyone had letters that needed sending, so they made port to find carrier birds.

On the fourth day, they dropped anchor not far from the Royal Harbor of Queen Cinderella and King Thomas's Kingdom. Knowing they'd return with more goods, they took three boats to the docks: the gig and two lifeboats. Robin offered to go with Senior, so Emma went with Red, not wanting her old friend to go alone. That left Killian to captain the gig on his own, and though he made no complaints on the matter, Emma saw his eyes darken when she and Red were lowered into the water.

They received a royal welcome at the docks, complete with parade and readied stallions. How they managed such a splendid parade in only three day's time was beyond Emma, but she smiled and waved like the hero she pretended to be.

Killian arrived first, and he bowed to their gracious hosts before stepping aside and waiting for the others. She could tell he didn't like the dockworkers handling the gig, as his jaw clenched when they brought it up the dock line to tie it down, but he stood at attention, like a proper military man, though his leather garments bespoke of the pirate lurking beneath the surface. 

Robin and Senior arrived next, and Senior faired as well as Killian, his head held high as he stepped onto the docks. Robin, on the other hand, refused all aid offered, putting his gloved hands on the edge of the dock and pulling himself out. It wasn't a graceful exit, as he wound up crawling along his stomach before he could pull his feet up, but it worked just the same. Then he dusted himself off and stood next to Senior and Killian.

Finally, Emma and Red approached, and a dozen men waited, sailors and knight in formal dress. One such knight offered his hand to Red, and she graciously accepted. 

Emma caught Killian's eye, and a flash of surprise appeared on his face, which he suppressed immediately, striding over to the edge and offering his hand.

"Thank you, Captain Jones," she said.

"It was my honor, Lady Swan."

He offered his arm, and they walked to the shore, where Princess Alexandra awaited them. Her old friend greeted her with a hug before all five approached the king and queen, who awaited them on a pair of beautiful horses.

"Welcome, Emma Swan, Savior of the Realm, and old friend!" Queen Cinderella announced.

"So much for stealth," Emma said to Killian as they walked to the steeds readied for them.

"Did you think anyone would let you leave the realm without a royal sendoff that no one could forget?" Killian asked.

"We should've just stolen the Blood-Globe," she muttered to him before they had to separate to mount their horses.

They rode to the castle with a full procession, the colors of the kingdom flown with pride and heralds trumpeting. She hated all the fuss, but Sidney's point about finding their loved ones in a new realm without any magic made sense. Without it, it could take years to find Henry and her parents, let alone Mulan and the other children.

After they arrived, servants escorted them to the guest chambers, which made her heart sink. She couldn't refused the hospitality, especially not after the welcome march. They'd have to stay for at least one night and attend whatever event was happening, a royal feast or ball, possibly both. She reminded herself that she should be grateful for all the trouble, as it was an honor and privilege, but the thought of entertaining so many people when all she really wanted was to run off with Killian was overwhelming.

She was surprised when Emily led her to the same room that Barnard had taken her pirate.

"Miss Swan," Emily said with a curtsy. "The feast will proceed the ball, starting at dusk."

"Captain Jones," Barnard said with a bow. "We've readied your garments. If you desire anything, you need only pull on the rope to ring the bell. We've a tailor waiting, should such services be required."

"And the chef has prepared something for you in the meantime," Emily added.

One last flourish, and they opened the doors to the chamber. It was a beautiful room with a high ceiling and a four-poster bed. Near the doors, there were two chairs and a table, not small but quite cozy, set with fine china and silver, complete with a stocked dining cart so that they could serve themselves. She smelled her favorite cakes and the fruits Killian gobbled up when they visited her kingdom.

"Eva," she growled.

Barnard and Emily had both left, which made sense if her sister had informed their hosts that Emma enjoyed four-poster beds, a few dishes, and privacy with her pirate captain.

"Your sister?" Killian asked.

"She must be here," Emma replied. "How else would they know to give us a shared room?"

She noticed he was standing apart from her on the premise of studying the garments prepared for them. She took a moment to do likewise, examining the matching ballroom suit and dress, blue with black and touches of green and gold. They were beautiful and made without care to expense.

But after a few minutes, the silence felt like a cold shoulder, a way for Killian to avoid her eyes.

"Will you join me at the table, Captain?"

"Of course, but there's no need for formality."

"Just practicing for tonight," she said. 

He pulled out her chair, and she sat gracefully. When he began to serve her from the dining cart, she put her hand on his arm.

"Join me," she said. "We both have arms. We can both reach the platters."

He nodded and sat down.

"If anything, I should be serving you," she said.

"How did you come to that?" he asked, still distant.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here," she replied, taking his hand. "Without you, I'd be dead or worse."

He squeezed her hand and gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Aye, love, I've helped. I'm sure you would've found a way on your own."

"That's what I'm saying, Killian," she replied. "I know I wouldn't have."

"Don't sell yourself short, Swan."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, love."

"Something's bothering you," she said. "Is it the darkness you took from me? Is it... I can take it back, if - "

"It's not that," he interrupted. "I'm fine."

"Killian."

"Perhaps I am concerned about traveling to another realm," he said. "Specifically, meeting your family."

"Why would you be concerned about that?"

He finally blurted out his true question. "What am I to you, Swan?"

She should've known it was coming. It was reasonable. They met by accident, spent the night together, then joined forces against the Crocodile. That was as far as either of their plans went at the time. But then she became the Dark One, and he came for her, and ever since then she'd been clinging to him for dear life.

"You were my life line," she replied. "My rock, my friend, my conscience, my everything."

"Were," he repeated quietly. "That'll all change once you're with your lad, and your parents, though, won't it?"

"No," she said. "You were all that to me and more. You did all those things, and nothing that happens now or in the future can change that."

"Ah," he mused, distracting himself with a peach, trying to release her hand.

"Killian," she said, gripping his hand more tightly. "There isn't yet a word that describes what you are to me now. The only one that I can think of is... 'together.'"

His eyes lit up as he finally met her eye.

"Together?" he repeated.

She couldn't tell if he was pleased or disappointed, but his hand clenched over hers, which told her he wasn't going to run from her. From them.

"Together," she said firmly.

She was ready to babble out a long-winded explanation about how the word 'boyfriend' sounded silly while the word 'lover' was just ridiculous. She wanted him to understand that her reticence wasn't about him, or them, at all.

But then Killian's lips were on hers. He'd sprung from his chair and went to her side in an instant, leaning over her to kiss her deeply. She gasped slightly, and his tongue snuck into her mouth, leaving the taste of peaches and milk.

Forgetting the tray of delicacies laid out before her, she stood and reached out, her hands on either side of his face, then exploring his neck and shoulders, his back, everywhere.

He spun her around and lifted her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her. They collapsed on the bed together, still in their traveling clothes, and dove deeply into their desires with a dangerously strong passion that felt like tongues of fire against her skin.

* * *

Killian was sprawled naked across the covers. It was too hot to bother with blankets, which meant he had the beautiful Emma Swan, nude and entirely bared to him, her yellow-white locks fanning out all around her. He wouldn't mind staying like this all day and night.

But they couldn't. There was a feast and a ball, and they still had to get the Blood-Globe, which was the entire reason for this detour. He'd have to meet who knows how many people, most of whom had known Emma from a child.

"Thinking about anything in particular?" she asked as she stroked his hair.

"Anyone mention what this ball is in honor of?"

"No, but six years ago - "

He interrupted, "You rescued this kingdom from a dragon."

"Don't be ridiculous," she said. "It wasn't a dragon. It was a mage with the ability to transform into a giant frog. And it wasn't the entire kingdom, just Princess Alexandra."

"So you didn't save the whole kingdom, just the heir apparent who also happens to be a childhood friend," he said.

"They threatened me with a big feast and parade after, but there were these goblins invading the kingdom of Queen Aurora and King Phillip," she said. "A dire situation that thankfully called on my immediate services. I got to flee before any big parties without leaving insults in my wake."

"Only you would enjoy fighting goblins more than fine food and dancing."

"I don't mind the feasts or dancing," she said. "I only loathe them when I'm the guest of honor. You get stuck there and can't leave... it's a whole thing."

"If we dress now, perhaps we'll have a few minutes to seek secret passage ways or other escapes from the party." 

She laughed as she stood up and stretched, and he allowed himself to stare at her as she walked over to her dress.

"There's no hand maiden," she said.

"I can cover up if you'd like to ring the bell."

"I'd rather have your help."

Without hesitation, he got to his feet and pulled on a fresh pair of shorts, the silk undergarments strangely soft against his skin.

 

As it transpired, neither the ball nor the feast were held in anybody's honor, though he learned quite a bit escorting Emma. Princess Alexandra was engaged to Prince Phillip II, though the formal announcement wouldn't be for another months. Likewise, Emma's brother was engaged to Princess Rosa, but the announcement ball wasn't for three months.

The attendees included several people he'd already met, including Emma's siblings, Ingrid, Queen Elsa, King Lancelot, Prince Ronan, and Princess Rosa. Emma introduced him to dozens of other people, from royalty to knights to the staff, down to the gardener, but for the life of him, he couldn't retain their names. 

He felt elated and ecstatic with the conversation they'd had earlier that day, and her words crowded out his own thoughts, eclipsing them as the dull conversations went on. He found himself quietly pretending to listen for the better part of the evening. The only exception being his interactions with Prince Neal Leopold and Queen Eva II, who told him stories about the elder sister during their youth. 

After the feast, they had a private audience with Queen Cinderella about the Blood-Globe, only to find that it had been destroyed years earlier, but after Emma's letter requested it, the Queen had sent for the only other blood magic artifact they had in their stores. She presented them with a small carving of an adult male deer. At first he thought it was wooden, but then thought it was stone of some kind. When he held it, it felt like neither. 

"Be careful, for this is the Hart of Longing," Queen Cinderella said. "You need only hold it and think of the blood relative you wish to find."

"How does it work, your majesty?" Killian asked.

"Not exactly. You and your loved one will begin to dream of one another. Peek into each other's lives. See where they are, what they look like," Cinderella explained. "It draws you together. I'm sorry that I can't give you the Blood-Globe, Emma, but I am certain this will help you find your parents. All you need to do is hold on to it before you go to bed at night and focus on them for a minute."

Emma thanked her at length, going so far as to grant King Thomas a dance during the ball. Killian wasn't jealous, as the man was old enough to be her father, but he didn't like how many people kept cutting in on them. She was an incredibly popular dance partner, for obvious reasons, but on a few occasions, his hand was requested. Princess Alexandra danced with him for a spell to assure him that all manner of ills would befall him should his actions cause Emma any harm. She was nearly as frightening as Emma's sister.

He wasn't sure if he should be flattered or insulted, what with nearly everyone warning him of the danger of hurting Emma Swan.

Though easily the best hour of the night was taking leave, walking with long strides together down the corridor to their chambers and falling into bed with her tumbling after him.

* * *

Emma woke much later than she intended. Killian only rose at Emily's and Barnard's insistence, and he yanked her out of bed soon after.

"It's mid-morning already," he said. "Barnard said Robin, Red, and Senior left at dawn to meet with Will Scarlet. If we're to keep our agreed upon schedule, we'll need to prepare now."

She begrudgingly dressed in her traveling attire, simultaneously eager and anxious about their flight to a new realm. As the Dark One, she could cut away her own shadow using the dagger, but thereafter, her shadow was in control of the ship and the travel. She didn't like the arrangement, but she couldn't fly the Jolly Roger herself. 

By the time they arrived at the docks, a small crowd had gathered to see them off. Robin, Red, and Senior were waiting by the already-loaded boats, entertaining Will Scarlet and several people Emma recognized from Sherwood Forest. 

Alexandra hugged her goodbye, and Cinderella and Thomas joined in, making an awkward four-person embrace. She moved on to Ingrid, who shed bittersweet tears. Then Emma turned to her sobbing siblings. 

Eva implored her to take care of their parents and, should they ever discover the means, to send word home. Neal Leopold said something to Killian that she couldn't hear before he pulled her into a back-breaking hug.

"I want you to make me a promise, big sister," Neal Leopold said.

"If I find a way to send word back, I'll get a message to you, promise."

"No, not that. Once you're in this realm that doesn't have magic, you won't have your powers anymore, will you?"

"No, I won't."

"Which means you'll no longer be the Savior of the Realm," Neal Leopold said. "No powers, new realm, no responsibilities."

"I don't think that's how it works," she said.

"But it could," Neal Leopold said. "And that's what I want you to promise me. Promise me that you'll make a fresh start. Stop letting the wretched words of that cursed Seer control your life."

"That's not what I've been doing," she protested.

"Isn't it?" her brother asked. "So you never married Neal and you hid Henry because that's what you wanted?"

"I did that to protect them both, and they knew that," she replied defensively.

"I love it when you prove my point for me," he said, his voice nonjudgmental and calming. "You've done so much for so many people, and hardly anyone knows how much you've sacrificed to do it, but I do. Promise me that you'll stop sacrificing like that. Marry the next man you want to spent your life with and have a dozen kids together. Be a little selfish, Em."

"Leo, I'm... I'm not having a dozen kids," she said, more stiffly than she meant. 

"Fine, half a dozen," Neal Leopold said playfully. "Promise me, Em. Promise me you'll let all that go and make something for yourself. Not the heir apparent princess, not the Savior, but for you, Emma Swan."

"I promise," she replied. "But only if you promise me the same, what with you and Rosa getting married soon."

"Deal," Neal Leopold said. "Safe travels and happier days, big sister."

They departed as they came. She and Red shared a boat, as did Senior and Robin, while Killian took the gig back alone. She turned to wave goodbye to those gathered at the docks, and she was quietly grateful that she hadn't set a message any earlier to Queen Cinderella. If she had, her siblings would've called in every friend from every kingdom, and it would make leaving seem painful.

But the truth was, it wasn't painful at all. She'd miss her siblings, but after she took up her role as Savior of the Realm, she didn't spend much time with them. They had grown apart years ago, and no matter how harsh a truth it was, the idea of never seeing them again didn't bother her. Not nearly as much as never seeing Henry again.

He was the first to arrive at the Jolly Roger, and he'd already begun unloading it when they arrived. By the time all three boats were emptied onto the ship's deck, it was the late afternoon, giving them a few hours before dusk and, therefore, their departure.

"I see everyone took Sidney's advice quite seriously," Emma commented.

There were six small chests crammed with silver. A larger chest contained a small number of pearls, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, and diamonds, all high-quality. She could tell from the cut of the gems that they all came from different kingdoms, as the value of so many precious items was far too much to come from even the riches kingdom.

The richest kingdom, in fact, was that of Queen Abigail and King Frederick. The previous ruler, King Midas, had lived with a curse, turning everything he touched with his bare fingers into solid gold, so his daughter had filled a medium-sized chest with an assortment of truly odd (but valuable) trinkets that her father had made golden by accident, including scissors, a bag of golden cashews, tweezers, comb, and thirteen gloves, none of which made a proper pair.

Senior had asked the Merry Men to fetch a pouch he'd hidden outside the Dark Palace. It contained men's jewelry, mostly, but also a collection of small gemstones. Red and Robin also requested whatever valuables Sherwood Castle could spare, and Will Scarlet had provided them with several sacks of the fine silver that Emma had left behind in the Dark Castle.

"Had we known Emma would bring in so much, we needn't have bothered Will at all," Robin said, bemused.

"Indeed, the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest have been quite generous with you, Swan," Killian said. "I could take ten merchant and not see this much wealth."

"Or two-dozen carriages," Robin added.

"Let's be grateful to have it," Red said. "Though we have no idea how much this will win us in this other realm."

"Perhaps not," Killian said. "But it is more than we had yesterday. And we also have a statue of a stag that will help you all find your loved ones."

"What about the Blood-Globe?" Robin asked.

"Destroyed," Emma replied. "But this statue will work. It has to."

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" Red asked.

"Nothing that I'm willing to use," Emma replied. "There were precious few blood magic artifacts ever made, and most were created to curse the bloodline rather than help it."

"Get all this below deck and tied down," Killian said in his commanding captain's voice. "Everyone must be below deck and secured by dusk."

"Any particular reason?" Senior asked quietly.

"The Jolly Roger's last journey into another realm was rather steep," Killian replied, a wry smile curling on his lips. "Had the passengers not all been powerful sorceresses, they surely would've fallen from the deck."

 

Emma and Killian ate before dusk, indulging the last of the milk and bread. They took their meal in their quarters, and it shocked her that she thought of it as 'theirs.' When had that happened?

"I'll leave you to it, love," he said. "Will you be joining me at the helm?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

Once he left, she took out the Dark One Dagger and cut the shadow along her feet, and she gasped when she felt it spring to life. It was her, in its own right, yet not her.

"Please carry this ship, the Jolly Roger, to a Land without Magic," she instructed. "You'll need these."

She held out the Magic Compass and the mirror shard, and her shadow took hold of them. It was unnerving, her shadow moving of its own accord, almost as much as moving around without casting one at all.

Her shadow followed her to the helm, where Killian waited, before it sprang up the mast and curled itself beneath the main sail.

Emma stood by her captain as the ship rose from the water. The sun was still going down, but it was dark enough to see the stars dimly. For the briefest of moments, she caught the shadow of her shadow across the sails as it held the Magic Compass aloft, but then the last of the sunlight faded to little more than a red ember's glow across the waves.

Then, winds shook the ship, but as they went higher, the tremors gradually ceased. It felt like they were ghosting through calm waters rather than flying through the air, though she sensed that they were still rising into the night sky.

She hoped the whole journey would be like this, just Emma Swan and Captain Killian Jones at the helm, steady as they went.

Emma wrapped her arms around him, his hands resting securely on the helm, as the Jolly Roger flew straight into the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not! For Her Dark Works continue with Episode #13 "[Landfall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5667112/chapters/13054018)."


End file.
